


A letter

by Frankohfrankish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish
Relationships: Rhaena Targaryen/Daeron Targaryen





	A letter

致亲爱的，

戴伦

这是我们分别这么久以来，我给你写的第三封信，尽管每封信的间隔时间越来越长，但我对你的思念亦随之越来越深。

我一直都想给你写信，将我的近况告诉你。

你无需为我担心，这一个月来，我过得很好。

你送给我的那盆向阳花，我每天都会去替它修剪枯枝，浇灌清露。向阳花长得极盛，远远看去，淡黄的花朵就像是明媚的骄阳，和你一样惹人喜欢。

只是那颗龙蛋依旧冷如硬石，怎么看都像是枚普通而坚固的化石。有时候，我也会怀疑，这颗龙蛋里真的藏有幼龙吗？但我一想到你的话语，便重拾了希望。即使觉得迷茫，我也仍然将它放在枕边，期盼“黎明”的到来。

是的，我打算为这只尚未破壳而出的幼龙取名为黎明。因为你曾跟我说过，总有一天，你会用璀璨的星辰照亮漆黑的夜空，让我看见黎明的曙光。

自从那件事发生后，父亲便派了许多人跟在我和姐姐的身边，说是保护我和姐姐两人的安全。但我知道，聪明如父亲，自然是看出了那封信的深意，知晓了我与你的关系。因此，父亲是怕我与你联系，也怕姐姐帮助我与你相会，所以便派人来监视我们。

早在一个多月前，我就收到了你写给我的信，但是父亲的人跟得太紧，我实在没有办法找到空闲的时间给你回信。但请你相信我，我对你的思念和爱意绝对不比你少。

父亲对你的印象依旧不好，但在我的努力下，似乎有所好转。

也许，等这场战争结束后，父亲对你的敌意就能瓦解。

我每日都有去教堂为你祈祷，我相信，你一定能够平安回到我身边的。

我不在你身边的日子里，你要懂得照顾自己，不要过度劳累。你总是喜欢逞强，好面子，以至于做出一些伤害身体的事。即使你觉得我的担心是多余的也好，我只希望你能够理解我不安的心情，不要逞强，注意休息。

等这场战争结束后，我就去请求父亲解除我和路斯里斯的婚约。我相信父亲会同意的，他一向对我和姐姐宠爱有加。尽管路斯里斯现在还不知道这件事，但他曾告诉过我，他真正喜欢的人是乔斯琳小姐。所以，我相信他能够理解我的想法，同意解除我与他的婚约。然后，我们将在某个有着温暖阳光的午后，携手步入神圣庄重的教堂，真诚地许下相互扶持的誓言。

就像祖父和祖母那样，从青春少艾到暮雪白头，相爱一生。这便是你与我所憧憬的爱情。

尽管我能够为你做的事不多，但我会努力将这些事做好。

还有，等你处理好滕石镇的杂事后，可否骑上特塞里恩来谷地找我？我知道你能够瞒过蒙德伯爵的眼线，更何况他现在已成了个酒鬼。我会在密道里等你。我想要告诉你一个重要的消息，我相信你会喜欢这个惊喜的。

期待你的回信。

永远爱你，

蕾娜。


End file.
